


Fantasizer

by tsukki_cookie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukki_cookie/pseuds/tsukki_cookie
Summary: Born alone a small girl falls to her imagination to fill in the gaps of loneliness she feels. Even as she grows and makes her first friend the imaginary worlds and friends she had created haunted her waking hours. She developed a rare condition where the boundaries of fantasy and reality are only a thin, unbalanced line. Honed and focused through basketball she notices the shadowed figures she sees are future representations of the players she watches.Her ability to sense one's potential was awakened.Entering the high school her first friend can no longer attend, she uses her condition-her talent-to better the boys of Seirin's Basketball Team. As two players constantly exceed her expectations, hearts start connecting. But which ones?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Character Profile  
Name: Kanako Mayu  
Gender: female  
Age: 17  
Height: 150 cm  
Weight: secret  
Birthday: May 1, Taurus  
Bloodtype: AB

Professional Status  
Team: Seirin  
Job: Manager  
Talent: Potential Insight

Kanako Mayu is Seirin's manager. She suffers from Maladaptive Daydreaming, a psychiatric disease that causes intense daydreaming. This condition brings to life the potential of the players she watches, leaving it to her to bounce ideas with Riko to best bring out their potential.

Appearance

Mayu has long black hair and heterochromic eyes, the right eye being a light pink while the other is emerald green. She has relatively pale skin and is often seen with a smile or a dazed look on her face. She is often seen with her school uniform, the bottom untucked, her black sweater is worn tied around her waist over her white skirt. She wears dark galaxy leggings and tall black leather boots. She wears a golden rose necklace that was given to her by her old best friend.  
During practice she wears a spare Seirin track suit, the jacket left open to show a white tank top.

Personality

Mayu is generally a kind girl, but holds the 'treat you like you treat me' mindset which brings to light a very unforgiving side depending on who she is talking with. She is very energetic and often described as "bouncy" as she will rock on her feet if she has been standing or sitting for too long. She is extremely devoted to basketball and Seirin's team, despite her small stature she will threaten much larger men if they look down on their team because of their youth.  
She is also very scatter brained especially when she is experiencing one of her many episodes. She will grow quiet and sit-or stand-absolutely still while her eyes follow a formless figure. As this happens at any given point throughout the day, people often avoid her leading to her not having many friends despite her friendly and bubbly personality. During particularly vivid dreams she will talk to herself or act according to what is happening in her dream.  
Like Kagami Taiga, she is a glutton and can eat double her weight. Although, she is not the best at cooking she is an excellent baker and will often make cookies or parfaits for the team.

History

As a child, Mayu was often left alone as both of her parents had jobs that often took them away from home. Since they lived in a community that supported more of the elderly than children she fell into her vivid imagination to pass the time and make imaginary friends. Just before her first year in elementary a new family moved next to her house and she made her first real friend, Chikayoshi Atsushi, a boy the same age. The two played together everyday thereafter.  
In the latter half of her second year she began to realize that she couldn't completely separate reality from her imagination. With her parent's permission, Atsushi's parents took her to the hospital where she was diagnosed with Maladaptive Daydreaming. Her daydreams began to merge with reality, she screamed out of nowhere because a truck nearly hit her on a deserted road.  
Atsushi convinced Mayu to learn to play basketball as a way to focus her mind on something that was fast moving. It worked slowly. She began to separate fantasy from reality and the merge broke away to periodical episodes. However, her condition began to evolve around the sport. Joining the Junior High Basketball Club as their manager, her episodes began to be triggered by certain players in their team. Their after images moving faster or shooting from farther away. The after images were what she believed the player could accomplish. She became essential to pulling out the team's full potential.  
In the latter half of her second year, Atsushi's home was broken into while she was gone at her aunts. The entire family was shot and killed during the robbery. Knowing her condition, her aunt moved her to her own apartment.  
Mayu tests into the school Atsushi wanted to join, Seirin. Basketball becomes not only the outlet for her Maladaptive Daydreaming, but also her last connection with Atsushi-who's ghostly figure she still plays with.

Trivia  
-Mayu is fast and particularly skilled at shooting  
-She has a father and a mother  
-She lives alone with her parents providing her a monthly allowance  
-Her motto is: "reach for the moon and land among the stars"  
-Her favorite food is anything cheesy  
-Her hobby is baking sweets for the basketball team  
-Her specialty is drawing  
-Her best subject is Art  
-She dislikes rude people  
-She enjoys surprising people with her skills playing basketball  
-Her type of guy is someone who accepts her as she is  
-She spends her freetime making treats  
-The player she has her eyes on is Kise Ryota, Kuroko Tetsuya, and Kagami Taiga  
-She can't cook well but her baking is excellent

Nomenclature  
Kanako: Child of Music  
Mayu: Sole truth


	2. Seirin

_No no no, not today_. The sentence kept repeating in her mind, panicked breathing racking her lungs as she made wild guesses down the halls. Of all days to get lost. She _had_ to get lost on her first day. Directions have never stuck well to her head, like water over a rock. Making a harsh left she spotted a large pair of gray metal doors. She approached them as if there was a rabid dog nipping at her heel. Pale fingers wrapped around the door handle as she slammed it open. Boys ran the length of the gym, chanting with every step. Pink and emerald eyes landed on a netted separation in the center of the court that pulled an exhausted sigh from her lips, slowly shutting the door. “Wrong gym.” She fell against the building, pale hands running through coal black locks, “great. Late on my first day and I can’t even find the damn gym.”  
 _“Mayu.”_ Her name from familiar lips caught her attention, lifting her gaze from the new sidewalk to meet the pink eyes of a ghostly face. The sun illuminated his pink curls, freckled cheeks curved with a cheesy grin. _“You really are hopeless.”_  
“Sushi,” she breathed. Atsushi’s grin never changed, stepping away from her defeated form and his hand waving her forward. A gentle smile crossed her features as she urged herself off the side of the building. She followed behind his tall figure, clothed in the black and blue jacket of Seirin High. While Mayu had already changed to her new practice outfit from her school uniform. Black and red sweatpants with white accents with a matching jacket worn open to show a white tank top that clung to her frame. She had followed her Senpai, Aida Riko, to a section of the school she had not previously explored earlier that morning; which is what resulted in her current predicament.  
Atsushi unwound the knot of problems she had tied herself, leading her down the correct hallways and to the front of the school. Clean and pristine. It’s no surprise the campus was built just two years ago. With new teams that are just starting on their long journeys to the top, one thing is always absolute. It can only get better. Atsushi paused outside a set of doors a lighter shade than the others, jabbing a lazy thumb over his shoulder. _“In there.”_ He closed the distance, his hand falling atop her head. _“Try not to get lost again, Mayu.”_  
His touch was real. It felt as though a physical hand was touching her head. Then again it always did. His touch began to fade, Atsushi’s figure gradually growing transparent before completely vanishing. She stepped forward. Taking a deep breath to calm her raging nerves she slid the door open. “Sorry, I’m late…” Her apology caught in her throat by the scene in front of her. Boys-the new recruits as she guessed-made a neat line along the court. Upper bodies bare for the world. Many were average or only slightly above. That is except for one.  
His presence was immense. Easily standing at 190 was a boy with two toned dark red and black hair, his eyes a corresponding color that seemed to stare into her very soul. Her feet were frozen at the entrance as she met his gaze. _Scary…_ She was not often deterred by men just because of their size, but he was different. A wild tiger waiting to sink his teeth into his next meal.  
“Oh, Kanako-chan.” A girl a year older than she called her name, breaking her from the spell her fellow freshman had cast. “I was wondering where you were.”  
“Sorry,” Mayu apologized again, shyly rubbing the back of her neck. “I got lost.”  
“Kanako-chan!” A far more boisterous boy threw his hands in the air as he leaped towards the first year. His hair spiked and dark brown and his mouth curled like a cat’s. Koganei Shinji. He slid to a stop in front of her clasping his hands in a prayer. “Do you have anymore of those cupcakes? Aida ate most of them!”  
“Cupcakes?” She echoed with slight confusion. Her eyes slightly widened as she recalled that morning. Light blue frosted treats she had baked early in the morning in hopes of securing her spot as manager. Although it had seemed there was no need. Aside from the second year Coach, Aida Riko, there was no other girl on the team. However, her treats were appreciated as after the first ones were ate the second years practically tore the carrier apart to get to the rest. Smiling she shook her head, “that was all that I made but I can make more tonight!”  
“Yes!” Koganei cheered. He moved behind her and his hands fell onto her shoulders urging her further into the gym. “Kanako-chan said she would make more cupcakes tonight!”  
“No,” an authorative voice rejected. Another boy with short brown hair and gray eyes framed by glasses crossed his arms, Hyuga Junpei. “Sorry but we can’t have sugary treats every day before practice.”  
“You’re right,” Mayu acknowledged. Her right arm crossed over her body to support her left elbow as she gently pinched her chin between her index and thumb. Of course, they couldn’t have sugary treats like cupcakes or cookies every practice. It would work against them in the worst way. However, her baking prowess surpassed simple cupcakes. Settling on an idea she snapped her fingers and pointed at the captain, “I’ll make parfaits tomorrow.”  
“Kanako,” Aida called bringing her attention from the boys to meet her caramel gaze. She held the clipboard close to her chest, lips set in a lazy smile as she motioned to the lineup. “Introduce yourself.” Stepping out of Koganei’s clutches, Mayu stood in the center of the lineup. Her gaze passed over each of the boys as she thought of what to say. Her name was a given, but after that she did not know. Was now the right time to bring it up? Could she wait to reveal her condition?  
 _No_ , she thought balled her fingers into her palms. _It’s better they know now._ She took a breath and showed them a bright smile, “my name is Kanako Mayu, I’ll be your manager!” Her voice softened as did the curve of her lips as she continued, “before I scare any of you, I should let you know that I suffer from a rare psychiatric condition known as Maladaptive Daydreaming. Basically, I’ll randomly fall into vivid daydreams that I can’t shake myself out of and I’ll freeze in place. But I can assure each of you that it will not impact heavily on my managerial duties and I will do my best to help bring you guys to your greatest potential!” Her smile widened once more as she raised her voice and lowered her head, “it’s nice to work with you!”  
“Alright,” Hyuga said. A weight fell atop her head once Mayu stood straight, Hyuga was standing beside her with his hand over her head. “That’s everyone. Kanako was the last to arrive.”  
“Really?” Aida wondered peering at the list of recruits in her hands. Caramel eyes searching the crowd. “Is Kuroko-kun here?” _Kuroko?_ Mayu thought looking over the lineup. Nobody moved. A sly smirk crossed her lips as she brought her fist in front of her chest, _being late on the first day is better than not showing up at all!_ “Looks like he’s not here today,” she sighed, “alright, let’s get started with practice!”  
“Um, excuse me.” He appeared like a ghost, his body materializing out of thin air and brought all eyes to him. It was nothing new, to Mayu at least. What was new was the fact that Aida’s eyes were wide with surprise that meant she saw him as well. He wasn’t one of the many figures of Mayu’s imagination. He was a real, breathing human that appeared out thin air. “I’m Kuroko.” Caught in disbelief, Mayu closed the distance between herself and her fellow freshman. He couldn’t have stood any taller than 170, his hair a light blue parted to the left and eyes of a corresponding color. Those light blue orbs drifted to meet hers as he gave a light nod, “hello.”  
Mayu reached forward with only one finger. Carefully poking it into Kuroko’s pale cheek. He was real. He was standing in front of her. “Awesome!” She cheered latching onto his arm and shaking him side to side. “How did you do that?! Where did you come from?!”  
“What?” He wondered, his light blue eyes showing no emotion despite that fact she was shaking him. “I’ve been here the whole time.”  
“Eh?” She voiced as her shaking stopped, her head tilted slightly to the side. There was no way he was here before, she would have noticed him in the lineup.  
“What? This guy was a part of the Generation of Miracles?” Koganei mentioned, one hand closing on her shoulder as he peered at the freshman. “He couldn’t have been a regular, could he?”  
“Of course not.” Hyuga dismissed, “right, Kuroko?”  
The Generation of Miracles. Everyone in Japan-who is invested in Basketball-has heard of the five members of Teiko that dominated Junior High. Model and copycat all-rounder, Kise Ryota; the never miss three pointer, Midorima Shintarou; their ace super scorer, Aomine Daiki; the giant, Murasakibara Atsushi; and their captain, Akashi Seijuro. All in which excelled at one aspect of basketball and the team they formed was unstoppable. Yet there were whispers of a sixth man hidden in the shadows of the five great stars. A phantom.  
“I played in games,” Kuroko informed.  
 _Y-you’re him_ , Mayu thought in complete disbelief. The one whispers praised. The one who allowed the five great stars to use the full capabilities of their talent.  
“T-take off your shirt,” Aida ordered. Mayu released him from her grip and stepped back. Kuroko obeyed and pulled his shirt off. Comparing him to the boys standing just behind him, he was way behind. It was obvious he couldn’t defend well or apply a lot of pressure to the opponent with his small stature and build. That only brought the question: what could he do?  
Practice began soon after, Mayu found herself busy with fetching water and towels as well as making it a priority to learn her way around the school in the process to avoid future tardiness. With the new recruits she had to find the uniforms and match everyone to their sizes. The time passed quickly and she found no time to watch the boys play. She walked home by herself, pink and emerald eyes cast to the sky as she passed beneath the streetlights. Her thoughts circled back to Kuroko. There was no doubt he meant what he had said concerning playing with the Generation of Miracles but she couldn’t put her finger on why. Having a team that had no holes or weaknesses to exploit and throwing in someone unimpressive is unthinkable.  
From she had managed to see while she raced about, Kuroko didn’t seem to be good at shooting or taking on any defense. “Why were you allowed to play?” She couldn’t stop the question from leaving her lips. Curiosity nagged at her mind.  
_“Aside from dribbling, shooting, and defending there’s one more aspect to basketball you’re forgetting Mayu.”_ Her eyes fell from the streetlights to meet the pink gaze of her childhood friend. An orange leathered ball bounced from the sidewalk back into his hand as he matched her stride across the intersection, nearing the bus stop. _“Sawamura-san was never a good shot but he was good at passing.”_  
“Passing,” she echoed. Of course. She remembered the frail stature of their Junior High senpai, just a few inches taller than she with horrid hand-eye coordination. However, he saw this and polished his passing enough to not hinder the team. “Kuroko-kun must be the same as Sawamura-san.”  
_“And if he played with the Generation of Miracles, he must be even better than Sawamura-san.”_  
A wicked smile crossed her lips as that curiosity turned to excitement. She wanted to see him play. To see Kuroko in his element and manipulate the ball to his will. As the bus lights shone down the deserted road, Atsushi disappeared. Her grip tightened on the strap of her bag as she stepped onto the bus, _show me what you can do, Kuroko-kun._


	3. Phantom Sixth Man

The multi-colored bubble lights illuminated the darkened room, the black out curtains blocking out any natural light. A whistle left pursed lips as Mayu sealed the last of the parfait cups with cling wrap. Carefully stacking it at the top of the cooler with enough room for spoons. As promised. Removing the green apron, she hung it back onto its hook. Rock music overtook the air, bringing her attention to the bright light of her touch screen. Turning off the alarm Mayu stepped into her black, leather boots and grabbed her school bag; shutting the cooler. Locking the door to her apartment behind her, she made her way towards the elevator. The elevator gave a slight ding and the doors opened.  
She paused in utter surprise. He was nearly as tall as the elevator, leaving less than twenty centimeters between the top of his head and the roof. Her surprise was mirrored in his red eyes. Before either snapped out of their stasis the doors began to close. He moved first, sticking his hand in front of the doors before they closed. Shaking her head clear, Mayu quickly stepped into the elevator. “Good morning, Kagami-kun.”  
“Morning,” he greeted letting the doors close. His eyes fell to the cooler in her hands, “did you actually make parfaits?”  
“I said I would, didn’t I?” She questioned pointedly. Energy began to flood her legs, as it normally does if she is forced to stand or sit still. Holding the handle of the cooler with both hands she rocked onto the balls of her feet. A yawn from beside her caught her attention, pink and emerald eyes peering up at the basketball player. “You sound tired.”  
“I came home late,” he informed with a shrug, hands stuffed in his pockets. “I stayed at a nearby park and hooped for a bit.” His tone darkened, his lips tensed, and eyes narrowed. “I heard about the Generation of Miracles during practice yesterday, so when Kuroko said he wanted to play against me one on one I thought he would be a challenge.” She could hear the complete distaste in his voice. “But he was worse than I ever could have thought. Ever since I’ve come back from America, I’ve been appalled by how low the standards are here. If Kuroko was a member of the Generation of Miracles then Japanese Basketball is worse than I thought.”  
 _That’s right_ , she thought. Kagami led the way out of the elevator and into the street. The two naturally falling into step as they made their way towards the nearest bus stop. Hyuga had mentioned that Kagami just returned from the states last year, he learned from the source. However, that also meant he was blinded by the tall players and massive builds. “I see,” she finally said thoughtfully, her eyes raising to the sky.  
“What?”  
“American teams are mainly made with tall players with large builds, like you. Those who aren’t gifted or naturally talented are cast out.” Tightening one hand on the cooler’s handle she raised her right and looked at her fingers, moving her fingers down as she spoke. “Shooting, dunking, lay ups, defending, and rebounds… Naturally tall guys have an advantage in those fields. People of average height and build can’t easily sneak pass a tenacious defender, but I think that’s were the advantages of having a small person like Kuroko-kun on the team is a major bonus.” Boarding the bus Mayu took a window seat near the back, Kagami sitting just beside her she met his gaze. “Even I can find the tiniest crack in an opponent’s defense and slip through.”  
“You can play basketball?” He questioned in disbelief.  
“A bit,” she admitted. Waving her hand in the air to dismiss the topic deterrent she continued, “anyway, there are other plays that happen on the court that just aren’t as flashy as dunking or continuously making three-pointers. Every play, every point, is supported by a descent pass.” She rested her arms across the lid of the cooler, pointing a finger towards the tall boy, “and that-I think-is where Kuroko-kun is going to surprise us.” Kagami’s lips pursed and her looked away. It was obvious he didn’t want to let her words change his thinking. She met a lot of boys like him. That believe in natural talent with constantly surpass determination.  
It wasn’t a new concept and was only reinforced when her middle school team faced Teiko themselves. The first competition of her third year. They seemed to be polishing their attacks when their teams clashed...

  
_The weight of the bottle bag hung on her shoulder as she re-entered the gym. The squeak of basketball shoes a whisper against the cheers of the crowd. Mayu strolled pass the opponent’s bench, feeling the eyes of a few of the members as she did so. Her pink and emerald eyes locked with the pink gaze of their manager, a confident smile on her face. Mayu simply looked away._   
_“Blue time out!” The referee called out. Both teams fell from the court, her boys falling onto the bench. Sweat drenched their bodies as they attempted to towel it away._   
_“Drink,” Mayu said tossing water bottle after water bottle down the line. 31-18. Not a good sign. She could see it in their eyes. A look of complete loss._   
_“How are we supposed to beat those monsters,” Genzo Banri wondered. His already large form slumped forward._   
_“We’re not prodigies like them,” Akira Eiichi grumbled. “I can’t stop Aomine. It’s pointless.”_   
_Her eyes fell to the captain, her fellow third year Hatsuo Fumiaki. Yet his eyes held the same defeat as theirs. Mayu knelt in front of him, gently but firmly slapping the palm of her hands against his cheeks. “It’s not over,” she stated. His brown gaze met hers. “They’re talented but they’re just human. It’s not like they have inhumane superpowers. They’re fast but they need a crack in the block to break through or else they foul. Five fouls and they’re out.” Releasing her hold her eyes met Genzo’s. “It’s obvious Murasakibara isn’t going to step away from that net but he’s a titan and his range is at least triple ours. So Banban, don’t worry about keeping your sights on Murasakibara and focus on Aomine with Aki-chan. Remember how you used to guard against Sushi and use that stance.” Her eyes drifted to Teiko’s manager, “I think she has information on all of you and knows what you’re good at. So, let’s do what we haven’t done at all this tournament. Toki.” Her eyes met the young first year, his feet bouncing with excitement. “Use your jump and shoot from half court.” Once again her eyes met the captain’s, “Fumi-kun, keep them off of him.”_   
_Slowly a smile crossed the captain’s face as the referee’s whistle blew once again. “I don’t know if we’ll win this game, but let’s make them work for it.” He faced the regulars of Teiko and outstretched his arms before yelling loudly, “bring it on!”_

  
“Just a second! Dammit, Kanako!” The stench of sweat fell away with the bright lights of the gym, her eyes focusing on a rather annoyed looking Kagami. His large hands grabbed her shoulders and the cooler that was resting in her lap now placed on the seat beside her. Seeing her blink he sighed, “so this is what you meant yesterday.”  
“Sorry,” Mayu sheepishly apologized quickly following the player off the bus. Their steps matched once again as they neared the school. That match ended with their loss: 110 to 53. Yet out of all other games Teiko played, her middle school lasted the longest. Mayu followed Kagami down the first-year hall and into her classroom. _Wait, Kagami-kun is in the same class?_ Her seat was in front of the classroom, nearest the door. _I can’t believe I didn’t notice him._  
As class ended, rain began to pour from the heavens. Mayu left the classroom and followed the very carefully drawn out map in her mind to the locker room Aida had shown her the day before. Changing from her school uniform back into her tracksuit and jacket, Mayu ventured towards the cafeteria. The lunch ladies had agreed to keep her treats cool until practice. She stayed in the shelter of the roof as she made her way towards the basketball gym. Multiple voices joined in a countdown signaling the starting stretches.  
Sliding the door open, Mayu slipped inside with as much stealth as she could manage thinking to save the parfaits for after. However, Koganei’s head whipped so fast she feared he would break his neck. His dark eyes landed on the cooler in her hands and he launched himself towards her. “You brought them!” Mayu quickly turned held the cooler away from the second year.  
“Finish your stretches, Koga-senpai, or else I’ll let Kagami-kun eat your parfait,” she threatened. Koganei froze halfway to her, his overjoyed grin falling and shoulders slumping as he turned back to the circle. Smiling she shook her head and placed the cooler on the stage in the front of the gym. Aida appeared right beside her, opening the cooler and helping herself to the first parfait.  
“I’m so glad you joined, Kanako-chan,” she said tasting her first spoonful. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, a satisfied hum leaving closed lips. Snapping herself out of it she motioned to the supply closet on the other side, “could you get the yellow and blue jerseys?”  
“Sure,” she agreed walking off. Flicking the light to the closet on, Mayu searched through the boxes closest to the door. Once she found the correct box, she stepped back into the gym to see the boys enjoying their own treats. The cooler fully tipped on to its side. _At least I know everyone got one._ “Found them, Coach,” she called approaching the circle and squatting down to place the box on the floor.  
Aida faced the team, “once you’re all done, first years put on yellow jerseys and second years blue!”  
“A game?” Kagami questioned eating the last of his parfait, a grin on his lips. “Bring it on.” His red eyes landed on the garbage can in the corner of the gym by the door. His hand pulled back. A wicked smirk crossed Mayu’s face as she ran towards him. The moment he shot the plastic cup, she grabbed his arm and used it for leverage to get a higher jump, smacking his shot out of the air. “Kanako!”  
“The mighty Kagami-kun has been defeated!” She cheered with a grin. Talon-like fingers latched onto her head, prompting hurt ‘ow’s from her lips.  
“Kagami-kun.” A surprised shout left the tall boy’s lips as his hand left her head. Rubbing her sore skull she turned to see Kuroko shaking his head. “You have to be more gentle with girls.”  
“Yeah!” Mayu supported pointing her finger accusingly at him, “you have to be gentle with me, Bakagami!” She grinned at the angered face her nickname earned.  
“Kanako-chan.” Light blue eyes turned to her, “you shouldn’t rile up people bigger than you.”  
“But everyone’s bigger than me,” she complained throwing her hands in the air.  
“Shrimp.”  
“Shut up, Bakagami!”  
“Both of you should settle down.” A hand fell atop Mayu’s head, silencing any further comments from both first years. Hyuga’s eyes closed in a silently terrifying smile. The trio dispersed, Mayu retreated to the box of jerseys and handed them to the players as they approached her. Mayu stood at the scoreboard, excitedly watching the tip off. Kagami was going against second year Mitobe Rinnosuke. Aida blew the whistle and they jumped. Kagami reached the ball first and knocked it back to Kawahara Koichi.  
Kagami stood over the rest, just beneath the basket with his hand in the air. Submitting Kawahara tossed over the senior’s heads and into Kagami’s hand. He jumped, blowing pass Mitobe and slamming the ball into the hoop…

  
_Dressed in black, red, and white his feet planted at the free throw line. His legs bunching and launching himself into the air. He flew. Orange leather sphere supported by the palm of his hand. Whoever jumped fell before he reached the rim._

  
“Amazing,” Mayu breathed as her vision reverted back to reality. Kagami’s pure jumping power is lethal. Her eyes widened as a toss levitated over the court. _What the…_ She desperately searched the court. The ball was thrown one way and then would suddenly change course. She saw this once before. During her game with Teiko last year. As if a ghost stalked the court and wished for the first years to win. These passes are the reason her middle school team lost. A flash of light blue pulled her attention to his pale frame, a wicked grin crossing her lips. _It was you._


	4. Manager Kanako Mayu

Mayu slid the door to the gym open, both hands holding onto the handle of the bottle cart. There weren’t many players on Seirin’s team but enough to give the cart some heft, Mayu leaning back slightly to support the weight. Orange grew in the corner of her eye, her head turning to see a stray basketball on a warpath. Propping her foot up she quickly released the cart with one hand and blocked the ball with her palm.  
“Sorry Kanako-chan,” Kawahara apologized.  
“Aim for the basket!” Hyuga called. A boy with short, straight black hair that reached his dark eyes jogged towards her. Turning her hand, Mayu supported the ball and held it out for the Point Guard, Izuki Shun.  
“Here, Izu-senpai.”  
“Thanks,” he smiled taking the ball from her hand and facing the court. Putting her hand back onto the bottle cart, she adjusted her hold and crossed to the stage. It’s been a week since they started school. Walking to and from school with Kagami has become a routine. Aside from her managerial duties, Mayu has agreed to help Aida set up practice matches for the team seeing as how the second year has taken far too many responsibilities as the coach and manager.  
“Kanako-chan.” Mayu jumped, a surprised yelp leaving her lips as she spun. Her grip slipped. A pale hand scooped forward and caught the cart before it could hit the ground. Kuroko assisted her as they set the cart on the stage, sighing with relief Mayu turned to the player.  
“If you’re not practicing, Kuroko-kun, you should drink some water,” she motioned to the cart.  
“I wanted to ask you something.” Mayu waited, pink and emerald eyes meeting his light blue. Facing the court, Mayu jumped up and sat on the edge of the stage. “Have we met before?”  
“What?” She questioned, head tilted to the side. Kuroko’s eyes never left hers.  
“I’m sorry but you seem familiar and I can’t remember from where.”  
Her eyes slightly widened. _Does he really remember me?_ It was hard to imagine he would. A smile crossed her lips as she turned her attention to the boys running about the court. “My Junior High team faced yours in the third round of our third year.”  
“Ritsurin,” he stated. “I remember that game. I was amazed by how much trouble you gave Aomine-kun.”  
Her smile softened, her hand raising to clutch the golden rose necklace into her palm. “We used to have a player just like him.” Atsushi’s pink hair floated in her vision, wearing a yellow jersey. Pearly white grin plastered across his freckled face as he ran among the Seirin players. “Banban and Aki-chan were used to defending against a powerful forward.”  
“What happened to him?”  
Mayu’s lips sealed. It wasn’t a secret what happened. The problem laid in her condition. If she were to explain it the pictures would pop into her mind. Unshakeable for months on end. Before she could fall into the darkened rooms and blood-stained tiles, the rock tone of her cellphone reached her ears. Grateful for the distraction she dug through her pocket and nodded her head to the blue haired boy, “sorry Kuroko-kun. I’ve got to take this.” Swinging herself off the stage she slid the icon across the screen and held the phone to her ear. “Okasan!”  
“Yu!” Her mother’s voice was like music to her ears. It had been two weeks since she last heard her voice. Any communication was sent via email or text. The absent sound of ball on court turned her attention to the boys finishing up practice. “How has school been?”  
“Just a second,” Mayu paused covering the speaker and looking at the players. “Drink before you stretch!” Seeing the players migrating towards the stage, Mayu stepped out of the gym and lean against the building. “I’ve joined the basketball team.”  
“Really?” She questioned, joy filling her voice. “I’m glad! Your father said that you asked for another freezer bag.” One of the many gadgets she used in her time at Ritsurin, a duffel bag held in a rectangular shape by a built-in cooling unit, where she kept the player’s towels. Her parents owned a fashion industry, most of her bottle bags and specialized containers she had for the players were built in their industry.  
“I let Ritsurin keep the one I had.”  
“Jin set the date for the night before the tournament starts. One of his associates will drop it off at your school.”  
“Perfect.” Pushing off the building, Mayu made her way through the halls and to the locker room. “Where are you guys?”  
“We’re in an airport in Uruguay, a company over in France is having trouble with their sales. You know your father-“  
“Better sales make better lives,” she recited at the same time as her mother, both falling into laughter.  
“I hope you found someone to walk with at night, it gets dangerous after dark.”  
“I live underneath one of the players, so I’ve been walking with him.” Entering the locker room Mayu put her mother on speaker and starting to switch back into her school uniform.  
“Him? What’s his name?”  
“Kagami Taiga and no it’s not what you think before you even say anything.” Her laugh came through the speaker, light and carefree as it normally was. Mayu stepped into her galaxy leggings, pulling them up underneath her white skirt. “There’s a lot of interesting players here. I don’t think all of them have a full grasp of what they can do.”  
“I remember my days as a manager,” her mother sighed thoughtfully. “Remember Yu, those boys need a strong mental barrier on and off the court. Managers are more important than some people think.” Tying her last shoe, Mayu grabbed her school bag and took her mother off speaker. “You need to be the strength off the court and keep those boys going.”  
“I will, Okasan.” A muttered voice came through the speaker.  
“Our flight is boarding. Stay out of trouble, Yu.”  
“Always do, Okasan.” The phone went dead, Mayu looked at the picture on the screen that blinked with the ‘call ended’ icon. Her parents often shared a cell phone while they were on business trips. Her mother’s phone was used for family calls and emergencies while her father’s phone was used strictly for business calls and emails. Stuffing her phone back into her pocket, her mixed eyes lifted to meet Kagami’s red. An orange sphere bounced between his palm and the sidewalk, large body turning to lead the way home.  
They were silent. Mayu’s eyes glued to the darkened sky overhead, fogged luminescence came from the streetlights. The occasional car driving by being the only thing that broke the silence. As the dup reached an intersection, Kagami turned. “Kagami-kun?” Mayu called confused. They had to keep walking straight for two more intersections to reach the bus stop.  
“Come on.”  
Confused, Mayu followed the tall boy. The road thinned and buildings gave way to small shops. On their right was a park, complete with swings, slides, and monkey bars. Tucked away in the corner, a basketball court. “You already practiced enough today, Kagami-kun,” Mayu scolded seeing him make his way towards said court. “You need to rest for tomorrow.”  
“I’m curious,” he stated stepping onto the court and facing her. “Furihata said you’ve been helping him widen his field of view, Koga-san said you’re helping his shooting, and Captain has been giving us more starting stretches. You’ve said before that you can play basketball.” A challenging smirk crossed his lips, tossing the ball to the ground. It bounced off the pavement. Before it could hit her stomach, Mayu caught it in both hands. “Think you can take me, Shrimp?”  
Her eyes stayed on the sphere in her hand, _how long has it been?_ Sure, she has put her hands on a ball to show players how to perform special moves or return a stray ball into play. Actually playing? One-on-one with a strong opponent, taller than herself? She couldn’t stop her own smirk from crossing her lips, eyes raising to meet Kagami’s she pushed the ball back to his hands. “You’re on.” Shrugging off her school bag and untying her sweater from her skirt, Mayu stepped onto the court. “You’re going to regret this, Kagami-kun~” she sung as she stood in front of him.  
Her concentration while on the court was unrivalled, basketball was the first thing that she was ever able to focus completely on. A focus that is not easily broke by a year off.  
“That’s some big talk,” Kagami grinned. His feet spread to his shoulder, knees bending as he dribbled the ball. His feet went left, Mayu followed. A breeze hit her face as Kagami spun and ran pass her. She grinned, following the direction she initially threw herself she put her weight on her leading leg and pushed off. He was not far enough ahead that she couldn’t catch up. Her right foot crossed in front of her left, bringing her to the arm Kagami held the ball. His fingertips pushed down and her hand went in. Curving around the sphere she pushed it back.  
In her school shoes, her feet skid as she forced herself to a stop so she could turn. Using her leading leg once again she launched herself forward. The ball illuminated a light of its own, glowing brightly amidst the darkened background. Beckoning her closer. She saw a string shoot from the ball and bring it to her hand, acting like a yo-yo as she travelled down the court. She could hear Kagami’s lumbering footsteps behind her, clumsy and not refined. Not enough. She jumped, the ball rolling from her fingertips and hitting the corner of the white box, falling into the hoop. “I may be small, Kagami-kun, but I’m not slow.” Mayu’s breath was escalated, sweat already accumulating on her forehead as she faced him. She pointed to his feet, “you’re running like a giant on ice. Heavy, clumsy, and overall slow.”  
“What?” His brows furrowed with irritation. Unphased, Mayu waved her hand at him and motioned to her own foot. She raised her heel in the air.  
“Focus more on running with the balls of your feet, using your heels as the main concentration point will only diminish the push off power of every step.” She strolled towards the still ball resting against the pole of the hoop. Picking it back up, Mayu passed it back to Kagami. “Again.” They retreated to half court. Mayu retook her position in front of him, ready for any move he may pull. No fakes. Kagami dove to the right, the breeze that brushed her arm was stronger. She turned but he was already halfway to the hoop. A grin crossed her lips as she gave pursuit. _I knew you were fast but…_ She crossed in front of him, hands above her head she jumped. Her jump was nothing to sniff at but Kagami’s put it to shame. He reached high above her head and slammed the ball into the hoop.  
“You can’t win in a matter of height, Shrimp,” Kagami grinned victoriously. _I knew it_ , she thought. _Your real weapon is your jump._  
“Starting tomorrow, I’m going to have Aida-senpai give you more stretches to do, Tigger.”  
“T-Tigger?”


End file.
